


Negaverse Dreams

by AelinFireheart



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Hypnosis, Tagged underage because Usagi is technically a minor, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 02:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20074282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AelinFireheart/pseuds/AelinFireheart
Summary: In the final battle with Queen Beryl, Serena is unable to save Darien - but also discovers the Imperium Crystal can't be used without her! Beryl leaves Darien to work the same spell on Serena that was worked on him, but Sailor Moon needs some convincing first.





	Negaverse Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first smut piece; I know it's short-ish, but any constructive feedback is definitely welcome

The glowing red orb had appeared out of no where, sweeping Serena off the frozen tundra that hid the lair of the negaverse. Panic instantly flooded her veins, making her heart pound.

“Hey!” The orb gently drifted higher, seemingly in no rush to get where it was going. “Where am I? Let me out of here!” Serena pushed against the walls of her prison has it floated right through a wall of ice as though it wasn’t even there. Jupiter. Mercury. Venus. Mars. They were all gone. She was the last thing standing between earth and the negaverse, and she had let herself be captured. She could hear Rei’s voice in her head, calling her stupid for letting her guard down. Rei would have been right.

The orb finally changed direction, drifting right through the floor of a dim cavern, dumping Serena unceremoniously on the ground. She yelped on the way down, gritting her teeth as her hip made contact with the stone floor.

“Sailor Moon, how nice of you to drop in. Welcome to my negaverse.”

Serena blinked, willing her eyes to adjust to the darkness, but she needn’t have worried.A few feet in front of her the light shifted, half revealing a woman with the most vile aura Serena had ever sensed. She was beautiful, but cold, like the ice outside these walls had been, and there was an undeniable sharpness to her features that lent a cruel edge to them.

“You’re - you’re queen Beryl.” It felt wrong to use the title, but Beryl’s power was unmistakable.

“Yes! And you remember prince Darien?”

Serena’s heart thundered in her chest as the light shifted again to reveal not only Beryl’s full figure, but Darien kneeling at her feet, his lips pressed to her hand. Agony ripped through Serena as she beheld them, and she couldn’t help the gasp that escaped her lips.

“Prince Darien, I want Sailor Moon, now!” Beryl commanded.

Darien’s eyes snapped open with a scarlet flash. “Consider it done, my queen.” He turned to her, but there was none of the man she knew and loved in his face anymore. Her prince, her Darien, was gone. She’d almost saved him, but she’d let him slip right through her fingers - just like her friends. She’d lost them all.

And then Darien was leaping for her, the screech of metal ringing throughout the cavern as he drew his sword.

Serena barely managed to through herself out of the way, Darien’s sword missing her by inches.

“Darien, no!” It had worked last time. Maybe he wasn’t beyond her reach. Maybe they could still escape, if she was just quick enough. “Moon Healing Activation!”

Serena felt the power well up in her and pour through the Imperium Silver Crystal, showering Darien with its magic. She willed more and more of her strength into it, relief already beginning to well in her chest until Beryl began to laugh.

“It’s no use, you can’t heal him,” she said. “Not even your crystal can break the spell I cast. Prince Darien is mine, now and forever - as you will soon be!”

He was so fast, Serena didn’t realize Darien had leapt for her until he landed before her, striking a blow that sent her sprawling across the floor and her want skittering towards Beryl.

“No, my wand…” Serena moaned. She reached for it, but it was out of reach.

“It’s mine now,” Beryl said. “You both are.”

The shadows that had enveloped the room suddenly seemed to swirl, pooling around Serena. She tried to roll away from them, but she abruptly found they had substance, all but encasing her hands. She struggled as more shadows twisted around her body, gliding around her thighs, her waist, her breasts, until they had pulled her into an upright position with her arms over her head. She could have been standing, but the shadows supported all of her weight, keeping her feet inches from the ground.

“Darien!” Serena couldn’t see him, but fear made her reach out to him one last time. “Darien, please. Please, help me!”

“Wrong, Sailor Moon,” Beryl purred as one of her shadows delivered the Moon Wand - and the crystal - neatly into her hands. “In fact, from now on, you’ll be the one helping me.”

Serena waited for pain, but it didn’t come. Instead, a filmy black curtain dropped in front of her, partially obscuring her view. Serena instantly felt drowsy, but she had to concentrate. She could still escape…

“The problem with the Imperium Silver Crystal,” Beryl said as she strode closer, “Is that only a descendant of the Moon kingdom can use it. Nearly limitless power, and it’s wasted on you - pitiful little princess Serena.” Beryl stopped just short of the black film. Hate burned in her red eyes, but even that was beginning to be difficult to grasp. With every second, Serena was feeling more and more relaxed.

“We won’t be killing you today, Princess.” Beryl allowed a smirk. “We’ll be recruiting you.”

All of a sudden, Serena felt wide awake.

“I’ll never work for you,” Serena swore. “I’ll die first.”

“Prince Darien said the same thing.” Beryl’s eyes glittered in the dark. “I’m sure you’ll find we can be quite persuasive.”

Suddenly, hands glided over Serena’s waist, making her skin tingle. She jerked against the touch, but the shadows held her fast. “Don’t - don’t touch me!”

“Unfortunately, you scouts are known for your resilience,” Beryl said as she turned and made her way back to her throne. “In order for our little spell to hold, it’ll take a little massaging.”

Beryl’s laughter echoed around the chamber as darkness once again fell across her, leaving Serena to the dark queen’s magic. She could feel it pressing on her, seeping through the cracks she couldn’t block in time, weakening her resolve.

“No!” But no one answered, and the hands kept roving. She jerked as they cupped her breasts and thumbs rubbed over the most sensitive spot there. She tried to twist out of their grasp, but there was no where to go as she realized a very solid body was pressed against her back.

“Do not resist me,” Darien whispered. His breath on her neck made her shiver, and as though he felt it, he pressed a kiss to her the same spot as he continued to massage her breasts.

“No,” Serena said, willing her voice to stay steady. “This is wrong. It’s a perversion of our love.”

“How can it be a perversion when it feels so good?” He tweaked her nipples to emphasize his point, and a small part of her melted. It wasn’t fair. Her body wasn’t recognizing the situation; it would respond to him no matter what. The hypnosis, for that was what she finally realized it was, wasn’t helping.

“It’s evil,” Serena said. “They’re evil.” But she was having trouble remembering who ‘they’ were.

Darien trailed slow kisses down her neck. “How can it be evil if we’re together?”

Together. That was what she’d wanted. She’d wanted the fighting to be over, and for them to be together.

Darien’s left hand slid back down her waist, and Serena found herself wishing she could feel his hand on her bare skin even as she fought him. The thought set off alarm bells in her head, and she started to open eyes she hadn’t realized she’d closed when his hand slid between her legs. She couldn’t help the moan that escaped as his fingers began to tease her through the fabric of her suit.

“So wet for me, princess,” he murmured against her skin. Serena felt a blush creep across her cheeks, but it felt too good to tell him to stop. “You’re so wet for me.”

Serena tilted her head back until it rested on Darien’s shoulder, the heat building between her legs. The hand on her chest abruptly tore the fabric from the suit at the same time the one between her legs slipped under the fabric to slide directly against her heat. The shock of it made Serena arch, but that only made it feel better when Darien pulled her closer to him as she settled back down. She felt the tension around her hands slacken, and a small part of her screamed, begged her to use it to pull away. She almost did.

And then Darien’s fingers were inside her as he began to kiss closer to her lips, always teasing, and instead of breaking away, her hands drifted down to loop around Darien’s shoulders, giving him better access to her body.

“Surrender to me, Serena,” he murmured, kissing the corner of her mouth. “Surrender to the negaverse, and we can be together forever. Surrender.”

Surrender… the thought drifted through the delicious fog in Serena’s head as a new kind of tension began to build. Surrender. The word bumped up against the last shreds of her resolve, now paper thin. Surrender.

Clarity suddenly startled her at the suggestion, and Serena realized she had gone from being Beryl’s captive to actively holding herself to the dark queen’s slave while he fucked her, wearing down her resistance.

“No!” Serena wrenched herself away from Darien, from the shadow chains that had sensed she was moments from giving herself to their dark hold forever. “I’ll never surrender. Not to you. Not to Beryl. Not to the negaverse!”

Serena reached for her tiara, the only weapon left to her. She could still escape, and come back another day.

But he was so fast. Too fast. He reached out and grabbed her wrist, twisting it until her tiara fell, leaving her well and truly defenceless. She tried to put some distance between them as the heat reignited at Darien’s touch. He was part of it, she realized. Something about him had been redesigned to attack her defences, hidden beneath the facade of her prince.

Before she could wrench free, Darien’s other arm looped around her waist and he lifted her to him. Serena instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and felt clarity nearly dissolve as her still soaking-wet, sensitive clit pressed against the hardness at the front of Darien’s pants. The shadows that had been holding her came up behind her now, forming a wall at her back that Darien pushed her against, leaving her unable to prevent a gasp as her pointed and exposed nipples brushed against his chest in a way that made her back arch.

“Let me fuck you, princess,” Darian murmured against her cheek as he slowly but steadily ground against her. “Say yes, and let me show you how right we are together. How right you are here.”

Serena could now see the filmy veil that had fallen over her upon her initial capture had not been a wall, as she had assumed, but rather dome that covered them both, one that left her no where to look but at Darien, one that was steadily wearing her down. She could feel the same thought, surrender, sliding against her mind, waiting for an opening, and while she still resisted, this time there was no way to get free.

She wanted to say yes. She could feel it, working its way to the surface. But she also knew, once she did, there’d be no going back.

Darien took her silence as encouragement, and with his free hand, he ripped the brooch from her bow. Serena’s suit dissolved into ribbons that slid to the floor and disappeared altogether, leaving her brooch abandoned on the floor. Any discomfort she might have felt evaporated as Darien leaned towards her and took one of her nipples in his mouth.

“Darien…” Serena moaned his name as her fingers tangled in his hair.

“Say yes, Serena,” he murmured against her breasts. “Just say yes.”

She could feel it all dropping away. Beryl. The negaverse. There was only him, and them, and why wasn’t he fucking her already?

Serena reached down between them to grab Darien by the shaft and was rewarded with a moan at her touch. She felt like moaning herself as she felt the length of him. She wanted it. She’d never wanted anything more in her entire life. She would do anything for this, for relief.

“Serena,” Darien breathed in her ear as she gripped him. “Let me fuck you. You know you want me to. Surrender. Just say - ”

“Yes,” Serena moaned, tearing at his pants. “Yes, yes, yes, Darien. I surrender. I surrender.”

Serena gasped as she felt the last of her resolve evaporate as Darien thrust into her. She nearly screamed at the intensity of. Who she was, who she had been, what her purpose was, all her memories were stripped from her as he fucked her. With every thrust of his cock into her tight, hot cunt, she forgot everything but her name and the man fucking her. She felt new power wash into her in the wake of her faded resistance, bolstering her desire. Serena and Darien, that was what was right. As long as they were together, as long as kept touching her, kept kissing her, kept fucking her, nothing else mattered. She would do anything for him. She would wield the Imperium Silver Crystal for him.

“I’m coming,” Serena panted as she felt the coil in her core wind as tight as it could. “Oh, Darien, I’m coming. I’m coming.”

“Come for me, Serena,” Darien commanded. “Come for me.”

Darien finally pressed his lips to hers as they went over the edge together, breathing in her climax, owning it. It was the kiss that sealed the spell, obliterating everything else. With his kiss, Darien forever locked Serena into the darkness with him, at the command of their new queen.

The two of them sank to the floor as the shadows dissipated around them, Darien still inside her. Serena moaned at the sensitivity as they shifted, writhing at the sensation. Beside them, a piece of jewellery glittered dully in the dim lighting. Later, after Darien had taken her a second time on the floor, and once more with her on top, Serena would leave the brooch where Darien had discarded it on the floor. She didn’t need it anymore, if she had ever really needed it at all.


End file.
